The present disclosure relates to a control device, a control method, and a program, and particularly to a control device, a control method, and a program that enable quick control of exposure even when, for example, a subject with high luminance is imaged.
In the related art, for example, a digital camera is designed to control exposure when a subject is imaged based on an output result output from a built-in imaging element (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-145889).
In other words, the digital camera of the related art, for example, controls exposure in such a way that the amount of light incident on the imaging element is measured based on a result output from the imaging element, and, based on the measurement result, a diaphragm value and a shutter speed during imaging are adjusted.